Rosalyn
"Master of the rapier, reluctant devotee of the parasol. Used to be an elite hero but since she met Stan, she puts up with insults while being a comic-relief hero." -In game bio Rosalyn is heroic, kind, and determined to commit acts of justice and defeat any evil she finds. Ari meets Rosalyn in Chapter Two. Appearance Rosalyn is a grown woman, said to be large (from Stan), though no one else mentions it as well as her being confident that she is fit and beautiful. She is taller than Ari, with golden eyes and neck-length blonde hair. Her hair covers her right eye and flairs outward. She has a belt as a headband that her hair swoops over, as well as an over-sized belt around her waist. Her outfit is military-esque, with her wearing a white overcoat with blue trim, two pockets with golden tassels attached to the top, three golden ropes on her chest connected to the coat with clasps, and golden shoulder pads with more tassels. Under that, she wears dark blue shorts. She also wears golden finger-less gloves, and golden knee high boots that appear to be a sabaton/greaves combo. Finally, she of course walks around with a pink parasol and a rapier with a golden basket-hilted handle. Personality History In the past, Rosalyn was a well respected hero, and was on a quest to rid the world of Evil by challenging the Evil King. When she defeated him he cursed her with a pink shadow. Unable to bear the humiliation, she carries a pink parasol to hide her shadow and beats up anyone who dares mention it. Now that the Evil King is back she decides to help Ari get Stan his own body back so she can vanquish him again. Relationships Ari - Rosalyn saved Ari on the bridge and views him as an idiot with a stick until she realizes he's possessed and vows to save him from being possessed by Evil King Stan. If Ari maxes out his relationship with her, she admits you've become so strong she has an inferiority complex now. Rosalyn wants to stay close to Ari to learn to better herself and focus on being GOOD as opposed to just being a HERO. Stan - Arch nemesis. Stan and Rosalyn take every opportunity to insult one another and have dueled over the balance of good and evil in the world. He often calls her a pig of some sort and she retorts about him having no body. She's the first one to figure out if Ari is in darkness Stan ceases to appear because he has no shadow. Kisling - He's her Superfan. Creep. Whatever you want to call it. He admires her and thinks ghosts may be drawn to her so asks to follow her around. She is flattered and tolerates it. Beyond that Rosalyn isn't shown to have a particular regard for him. Trivia Gallery Rosalyn Official Art.jpg Rosalyn Game Model.jpg 402374C8-B83C-46A0-B77A-FBC10DD32E44.jpeg 1587C41C-082E-4651-BEC5-A8B591C79131.jpeg|Official concept art for menu headshot 481E0DB8-0643-45F7-A160-77876783A757.jpeg|Official concept art 7B576861-FFC6-4B9E-85F5-1DF1FBFB1A5C.png Category:Party Members Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters